Alone
by xRstar28x
Summary: What if no-one found Bella when she was lost in the woods? What if Bella just gave up on everything, "there's no point in life without Edward?" What if Bella DIED? Twilight Short OneShot - B&E, obviously, Please R R! MAY be continued.


**AN/- Short one-shot, hope you like it, please review ****J**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters. But I do own Edward in my mind ;) **

**Alone**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Edward. Edward. Edward."

I spoke out his name, in sync with the beats of my heart.

"Edward. Edward. Edward."

"You left. You don't want me. You left me. Edward. Edward. Edward…"

I wasn't entirely sure where I was going. All I could see in the green paradise was his face; all I could hear, despite all the voices in the forest, was his voice.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of roaming aimlessly, I stumbled, fell, and stayed on the floor.

Flashbacks:

_The feel of his skin on mine. _

_Seeing him that first time, truly seeing him for the God he was, in the meadow. _

_His face, his perfect, flawless face. _

_My favourite, his crooked smile. No, not mine anymore …_

I was alone, he left me. He didn't want me.

The reality of the words set in; "it will be as if I never existed."

_I would __**NEVER**__ see him again!_

Thinking those words seemed to open the floodgates - the pain was too strong too hold in, and the only way to take it out seemed to be by crying. Birds flew out of nearby trees, startled, and I realised after a minute it was because of my screaming. The words were incoherent, but I knew what I was trying to say - "I knew I would never be good enough for him!"

My screaming and sobbing died down after a while. I closed my eyes. I heard something approach in the bushes; I didn't care. Did anything matter anymore?

I heard the rustling again, and opened my eyes - I saw the snake. I didn't move. It headed towards my feet, and I watched it. Just when I thought it was going to bite me, it started slithering away.

I thought, "Would I ever get a chance as good as this?" I knew he wanted me to keep my part of the promise and be okay for Charlie, but what about him? His promise was broken as soon as it was made - I could _never_ forget him. It would NEVER be as if he never existed. And there was no point in living in a world without Edward.

I kicked my leg out, towards the snake, hoping with all my might it was poisonous. Aggressively, instinctively, it bit me. After a few minutes, my hopes were confirmed; it _was_ poisonous.

Thankfully, I welcomed the numbing sensation. The pain the poison brought was _good_, and it took away the bad pain. The wrong venom, but it would do.

Pictures flashed through my barely conscious mind - Edward, Charlie and Renee - upset, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Phil, and a face of a small baby girl, one I didn't know, but at the same time I did know. Mine and Edward's future. Edward, again.

Then the numbness took over, and I was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's P.O.V.

Alice was standing by the wall, looking out for Bella. However much I thought this might be prying, as we weren't part of her life anymore, I couldn't help but be eager for the news.

Bella's face, Bella in the forest. I frowned, hadn't I left her near the house, so she could find her way back? I desperately wanted to go back, to take her away from the forest. It was a dangerous place.

But of course, I couldn't.

Then, Bella lying on the floor. Bella saying, "Edward. Edward. Edward. You left me, you don't want me. Edward…"

Bella, crying.

Was that my fault?

Bella, watching the snake, Bella making a decision - the light of intuition in her eyes. Bella, pushing her leg out towards the snake. The snake injecting it's poison in her leg, Bella saying "Edward…" one last time.

Bella. Dead.

A strangled "no!" escaped my lips, and I caught Alice's eyes. They held the same horror. Before anyone entered the room, I was off, going as fast as my feet would take me. I would NOT let that happen to Bella, she had her whole life before her!

Time seemed to be rushing past. How I wished that instead of reading minds, I could slow time down! Then I would be with Bella before this would happen.

Time, and fate was against me.

When I got near enough the woods, Bella's smell was already fading away.

When I got to her, she was gone.

I held her in my arms, kissed her forehead, eyelids, lips, wishing her back to life. Was it fair that she looked like an angel, even when she was …

I held her hand, hoping for a pulse.

Nothing.

The other arrived a few minutes later. Esme, her hand on my shoulder, crying silent tears. Carlisle, sure, but hoping to be wrong, checking Bella's pulse. Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie, hoping, but hopeless. Alice, heartbroken.

"She's gone, Edward." the resigned Carlisle announced.

I howled. An animal howl - I gave in to my instincts. Pushing everyone away, I ran, every second in a world without Bella stealing a bit of my humanity away.

I knew where I was going.

The Volturi.

**AN/- DONE! I enjoyed writing that, although Bella died, L Edward is going to die too, probably … I don't want him too L **

**Of course, if I get enough reviews I might make this story longer. *hint hint***

**Reviewwwww!!!**


End file.
